


The Things We Keep Inside

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: KuroDai Week 2017 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Sawamura is in love with Kuroo, who is dating Oikawa, who use to date Iwaizumi who is pretending to date Sawamura. Things only get more complicated from there.





	The Things We Keep Inside

“Hey Daichi, I need a favor.” Sawamura rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses, looking away from his quarterly reports. Honestly Iwaizumi was probably doing Sawamura a favor by giving him a break since all the numbers were starting to blur together.

“Sure.” Sawamura said easily, pushing back his seat from the kitchen table that was mostly used as his at-home desk. He went to the kitchen to grab beers for both of them, was surprised at how hungry he was. He suddenly remembered he hadn’t eaten when he got home from work and his stomach wasn’t thanking him.

“Don’t agree so easily.” Iwaizumi could be so serious sometimes that Sawamura had to bite back a grin and the urge to tease him a little.

If anyone would have told Sawamura that he would have not only be close friends with Iwaizumi Hajime when they were older, but also living together than Sawamura would have laughed in their face. Well maybe not directly in their face, he was raised with manners after all, but there would be some serious snorting and chuckling. Sawamura had only known Iwaizumi as Seijoh’s ace, their dependable vice-captain to their- well, no one word could actually describe Oikawa Tooru.

“Okay then state your favor and then I’ll agree.” Sawamura grinned as he handed Iwaizumi a beer before starting to go through the drawer with all their take out menus. Sawamura didn’t even bother checking the refrigerator or the cupboards, he knew they were both empty.

“You’ve been spending too much time with Kuroo and Bokuto,” Iwaizumi grumbled, running a hand through his hair but there was no real bite to his words. Sawamura’s friendship with the former cat and owl captain were a bit of a surprise too. They had gotten along enough during training camps but they were mostly rivals. Kuroo and Sawamura had ended up at the same university and had even shared a dorm for their last two years.

“Ramen?” Sawamura held up a menu.

“What else is new?” Iwaizumi waited while Sawamura made the call to their regular ramen place. It wasn’t the best, but they delivered and both of them were too tired to actually go out for dinner. “I need you to be my date to Makki and Mattsuns wedding.”

“Sure, was that your big favor?” Sawamura asked with a raised eyebrow. Sawamura didn’t have much interaction with Iwaizumi’s high school friends since they still lived back in Miyagi while Sawamura had moved out to Tokyo but the few times they had visited had been memorable to say the least.

“Actually no, that’s only a part of it.” Iwaizumi took a deep breath and stared Sawamura down. It was an intimidating look, it scared their junior members at work shitless but Sawamura had become immune to it over the years. It wasn’t really meant to intimidate anyways, it was just his serious face, which just happened to be frightening. “I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend.”

“Oh is that all?” Sawamura took a sip of his beer and realized that maybe he had spent too much time around Kuroo and Bokuto, but honestly, that was one of the least stressful favors he’d been asked. There was a time when Sawamura had to hide a fawn in his dorm room, an actual little baby deer.

“I’m serious.” Iwaizumi placed his hands on his hips, scowling slightly.

“I kind of got that but why exactly?” Sawamura could take a good guess that it had to do with Oikawa Tooru, but he wanted to get the whole picture first.

“Apparently people think that we’ve been dating for a while,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at this and Sawamura tried not to be too offended. He didn’t think it was that far fetched, Iwaizumi was attractive, they got along well, and they both had interest in men. Too bad Iwaizumi was completely and totally in love with Oikawa for that ever to be true. “Actually some people think that you’re kind of the reason Oikawa and I broke up.” Now that was news.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa had the whole childhood sweethearts thing going on for many years before Sawamura came along. They had gone to different universities, which was the first strain on their relationship. Oikawa was fully focused on making the National team while Iwaizumi had chosen a school less known for their volleyball and more for their business department. The distance and busy schedules meant they didn’t see each other often. Though it wasn’t until Oikawa did make the National team that things really fell apart.

Sawamura never got the whole story, had never wanted to push Iwaizumi into rehashing the details. From what he gathered though, Iwaizumi had broken things off because he didn’t want Oikawa’s dreams to fall apart for being in a relationship with another man. Parts of the world might be fully accepting, but the world of sports were a lot harsher.

Iwaizumi had moved in with Sawamura, leaving the apartment he shared with Oikawa to his ex. Things had been stilted between the two, though they tried to carry on with their friendship. Sawamura thought it was admirable of them, though it clearly hurt to do so. Losing Oikawa as his significant other hurt Iwaizumi, but Sawamura thought losing the other man as his friend would have destroyed him.

“Is that why Matsukawa tried to set me on fire the last time he came here?” Sawamura asked. His favorite pair of jeans still had the singed spot on the bottom of his left leg.

“That was an accident.” Iwaizumi said quickly. “At least I hope it was.”

“I’ll do it if that’s what you really want.” Sawamura said with an easy shrug. Pretending to be Iwaizumi’s boyfriend for a night wouldn’t be so hard, especially if they already thought they were dating. They wouldn’t need to hang off of each other or kiss since they had never done that before, and really it just wasn’t them to begin with.

“I told them before that you didn’t have anything to do with it, that we were just roommates but-” Iwaizumi rolled his neck, cracking the vertebrae in agitation. “Oikawa is bringing a date.”

“Ouch.” Sawamura cringed in sympathy, suddenly understanding why Iwaizumi would need backup now. Iwaizumi hadn’t dated anyone since their break up. Not that he stayed at home pining for Oikawa, he continued to work hard and befriend his co workers, went out for drinks every once and awhile but he just hadn’t shown interest in anyone. Sawamura could understand that.

“It’s uh- Kuroo.” Iwaizumi said hesitantly and Sawamura thought for a moment that the other man knew, he had too but then Iwaizumi continued on. “I knew they were friends but I just didn’t know they, you know.” Sawamura nodded, making a soft sound as Iwaizumi continued speaking, though he didn’t hear much of it.

Sawamura had developed somewhat of a crush on Kuroo during the time they were living together in college. It had been mostly innocent and he believed the only person who knew about it was Oikawa, when Sawamura had let it slip after a long night of drinking after finals. Sawamura might have gone on about the distracting way Kuroo made pancakes every Sunday morning in a pair of low-hanging sweatpants and nothing else, humming a soft melody as he made put bananas in some just for Sawamura.

The crush had developed into a real beast of unrequited love as they got older. Sawamura had dated, had tried to see other people but he always found himself comparing whoever he was dating to Kuroo.

It was kind of hard to hear that after years of bachelorhood, Kuroo was dating someone like Oikawa Tooru. National Volleyball Championship Star, Oikawa Tooru. Male Model, Oikawa Tooru. Never taken a bad picture in his life, Oikawa Tooru. Has never walked around with a mustard stain on his only white shirt, Oikawa Tooru.

“It’s fine Hajime, I’ll go.” Sawamura shrugged, pulling back his own feelings to see how painful this must be for Iwaizumi. Sawamura had dealt with his feelings for years now, he could deal with it now. Be happy that Kuroo had finally found someone and be supportive of Iwaizumi and his broken heart.

It would all be fine.

\-----------

“Oh my goodness, Sawamura you look so handsome.” Iwaizumi’s mother gushed, patting down the lapels of his suit. Sawamura wore suits normally for work, but most of those were fitted and colored to portray that he was a solid person that people could count on, they were mostly plain and muted colors, tailored to fit but not accentuate anything. The suit he wore for the wedding was more than that. It said he was a solid person that people could count on, but also drew attention to his broad shoulders and trim waist. Or at least that’s what Sugawara had told him, and since that man dressed much better than Sawamura he just had to trust in his friend.

“Thank you.” Sawamura said with a happy grin, though really his stomach was twisting itself in knots. He had seen and spoken to Kuroo several times since he agreed to be Iwaizumi’s fake boyfriend, but Kuroo never mentioned being in a relationship. Never even hinted at it. That was painful, Sawamura had thought they were close. He could understand wanting to keep a relationship private, Oikawa was a public figure and Kuroo worked as a nurse, but they were friends. Or at least that’s what Sawamura had believed.

“Mom no pictures, this isn’t prom.” Iwaizumi grumbled though obligingly stood for pictures with Sawamura afterwards. Sawamura had thought he stayed in decent shape after college and volleyball, he could only go the gym a couple times a week and his morning runs had become mornings in the office but he thought he was doing alright. Iwaizumi was on a completely different level and the suit showed every hard won muscle.

“What?” Iwaizumi asked as they walked out towards Sawamura’s car together. They had decided to visit their respective families while they were in town and Sawamura had come to pick him up. Sawamura had been slightly surprised that Iwaizumi had told his mother what was happening. Sawamura had told his own parents of his bisexuality years prior but it was still a taboo subject in his house, mostly he believed they just hoped he fell in love and married a woman. It wouldn’t make him any less attracted to men but then they could pretend it had just been a phase in his life. Iwaizumi and his mom shared most things though, since it had been the two of them for all of Iwaizumi’s life. She was one of the most accepting people Sawamura had met.

“It’s a nice suit, trying to prove a point?” Sawamura grinned as he pulled smoothly out into the road, watching Iwaizumi out of the corner of his eye as his friend turned a nice shade of pink.

“Is it too much? Runa picked it out for me.” Iwaizumi shifted in his seat. Runa was Iwaizumi’s secretary, she was young but she had great taste in suits.

“It’s tight.” Sawamura teased, earning a grumbled shut up from his car mate.

The wedding was, well- it was Matsukawa and Hanamaki’s wedding, so it was a little ridiculous and surprisingly sweet. They had actually gotten married in Sweden months ago, but they didn’t want to deprive their friends and family from the absolute joy of watching them marry, or that’s what they said anyways.

“I’m going to grab a drink from the bar, want anything?” Sawamura asked as he stood up from their table. Iwaizumi gave his order before going back to purposely not stare at Oikawa. Sawamura couldn’t say he was doing any better, he was actively avoiding Kuroo which made him feel horrible. Sawamura was never the type of person to avoid his problems, he always faced them head on but the thought of seeing Oikawa and Kuroo together did a couple painful things to his heart.

“Excuse me, I’m looking for a friend of mine, he’s short and wears really plain ill-fitting suits.” Sawamura gave Kuroo a blank look, it figured the one person he was trying to avoid would be the first person he’d run into. It’s not that large of a crowd and besides their respective dates, Sawamura and Kuroo don’t really know anyone else.

“Careful, sounds like the type of guy to punch you for saying such things.” Sawamura deadpanned.

“Daichi? Is that you? No, it couldn’t be, my Daichi has horrible taste in clothes.” Kuroo smirked widely.

“You have the weirdest way of giving compliments.” Kuroo laughed as he leaned on the bar next to Sawamura, who tried not to admire how good Kuroo looked in his own suit. He had left his jacket behind and was clad in a vest over a white button up and long blue slacks. Sawamura could never get away with wearing a blue suit, but it worked surprisingly well on Kuroo’s long frame.

“So Suga helped you pick out the suit, huh?” Kuroo’s smirk was positively wolfish.

“You’re the worst person I’ve ever met.” Sawamura nodded his thanks to the bartender as he placed Sawamura and Iwaizumi’s drinks before them.

“Wait-” Sawamura turned before Kuroo could finish his sentence, saw Oikawa and Iwaizumi talking over at the table. “Sorry.”

“Were you sent over to distract me?” Sawamura couldn’t help but grin, though he worried for Iwaizumi.

“You’re okay with that?” Kuroo asked, motioning over to former couple. Sawamura wondered if Kuroo wasn’t okay with them talking, especially looking as intimate as they did.

“I want a dog,” Sawamura blurted out but Kuroo merely raised an eyebrow. Sawamura didn’t want to lie to his friend, didn’t want to have to pretend to be jealous or anything else so he changed the subject. It was rather abrupt but it worked. “With the wedding, makes you think right? And I’ve always wanted a dog, or several dogs, I grew up with them and sometimes you’d have really shitty days and you’d come home and they’d be so excited to see you, even if they had just seen you that morning. They are just these furry bundles of never ending love and I miss that but with the hours I work and the small apartment in Tokyo I could never get one.” Kuroo nodded, searching Sawamura’s face and looking very serious, surprisingly so.

“Iwaizumi doesn’t like dogs?” Kuroo asked.

“He does but we work the same hours and-” Sawamura was about to say they wouldn’t live together forever but stopped himself. “I plan to move back to Miyagi. I don’t really know when because I worked so hard to get into this position in my company but I never planned on staying in the city for the rest of my life. I like it but I miss the mountains and open space.” Kuroo had been born and raised in Tokyo, Sawamura didn’t think he’d ever leave.

“Daichi-” Kuroo was cut off by the sudden appearance of Oikawa.

“Can we talk for a second? No need to look so scary Tetsu, it’ll only be for a minute I promise!” Oikawa then pushed and prodded Sawamura out of the reception hall and out to the back parking lot. “How can you do this to Iwaizumi?”

“I’m sorry?” Sawamura asked, eyebrows raising in confusion.

“You’re still in love with Kuroo!” Oikawa accused, eyes flashing dangerously. Sawamura had seen that look, it was the same one he got whenever he was up to serve. Sawamura’s arms still ached from receiving those balls. “You’re dating Iwaizumi and in love with Kuroo and that’s not right.”

“Did you tell either one of them this?” Sawamura asked, there had been a strange serious air to Kuroo while they were talking.

“No, I wouldn’t do that but just-” Oikawa looked away, he looked strangely vulnerable and tired. “Don’t you dare hurt Iwaizumi.”

“You’re dating Kuroo.” Sawamura reminded him.

“That doesn’t change the fact that Iwaizumi is my oldest friend, that he’s- you know how important he is to me. I don’t want him hurt.” Oikawa usually wasn’t that honest. Mostly it was vague threats wrapped in sweet but fake words. “It hasn’t been announced but I’m retiring from volleyball, so I’ll be around a lot more often to make sure you don’t mess things up.”

“Mess things up?” Sawamura asked, a little shocked at the news of Oikawa retiring. “God Oikawa, what are we, highschoolers? Are you still in love with Iwaizumi?” Sawamura groaned and rubbed his face as the truth was written all over Oikawa’s face.

“That doesn’t matter-”

“Of course it matters, your feelings always matter and shoving them away or pretending they aren’t there doesn’t do anyone any favors.” Sawamura took a deep breath, tried to work his way through this problem. He didn’t interfere in other people's lives, not unless he was invited in but he guessed he sort of was thrust into this position. “You need to go have a talk with Hajime, no don’t say anything more to me. Go talk to him and tell him everything. I swear you two are the reason I’m getting gray hairs before I’m even 30.” Sawamura waved him off then leaned against the building wall, letting out a slow exhale and wishing he had brought his drink with him.

Night had fully fallen and the air had a cold bite to it.  Sawamura closed his eyes and took a deep breath, missing the fresh air of the country.  The quietness, only interrupted by a faraway hooting owl.

“Hey there Crow Captain, you were gone along time then Oikawa came back in without you and then he kind of-” Kuroo frowned deeply, stared off into the distance. “Took off with Iwaizumi. I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry because I encouraged him to do it even though you two- shit, I’m so sorry Tetsurou.” Sawamura felt about two centimeters tall.

“We’re not actually dating,” Kuroo gave a half hearted grin. “So you don’t have to worry about me but you and Iwaizumi have been together for a while. How- um, why did you never tell me about that?”  Kuroo's whiskey colored eyes stared down at Sawamura, his grin not quite covering up the hurt.

“Because we're not together, never have been."  Sawamura looked away from Kuroo, out at the distant mountains and the visible waning moon in the clear sky.  "I don’t know why everyone thinks just because a gay guy and a bisexual guy live together means they are together, especially when they are completely in love with different people.” Sawamura rubbed at the back of his neck.

“Oh.” Kuroo stepped forward. “Who are you in love with?”

 

“What?” Sawamura asked in surprise as Kuroo moved to stand right in front of him.

“You said they are completely in love with different people, meaning both you and Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi obviously still loves Tooru so who do you love Sawamura?” Kuroo stepped even closer, becoming Sawamura’s whole world.

“That’s not- I didn’t mean it like that.” He couldn’t believe he had let it slip like that, after so many years of holding it in.

“Who are you in love with Daichi?” Kuroo put his hands on either side of Sawamura’s head, boxing him in.

“I can’t believe you’re shoujo boxing me in right now.” Sawamura tried to keep his breath even.

“We both know you could break me in half without even breaking a sweat.” Kuroo dropped one of his hands, hesitantly brushed his fingers against Sawamura’s wrist. “Tooru offered to be my fake boyfriend when I learned you and Iwaizumi were dating, or at least I thought you were. I’ve been in love with you for the past year but I’m pretty sure it started before then. So Daichi, I’ll ask you again, who are you in love with?”

“You obviously already know, why are you making me say it out loud?” Sawamura grumbled but stared Kuroo down. “I’m in love with you.” Sawamura felt like it was best to keep the fact that he had been in love with Kuroo for well over a year a secret, it was closer to a decade really.

“Oh,” Kuroo ducked his head, resting his forehead on Sawamura’s shoulder.

“What is wrong with you? You’re suppose to kiss me now.” Sawamura sputtered out.

“It was just so nice to hear and I got flustered, give me a second Daichi, damn.” Kuroo pressed closer, fingers curling into the fabric at Sawamura’s hips while Sawamura laughed.

“You giant dork, you were acting all smooth before and now you can’t even look at me.” Sawamura laughed harder as he wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s shoulders.

“I’m much more of a cat person,” Kuroo muttered against Sawamura’s neck.

“Oh what a shocker.” Sawamura sarcastically replied as he carefully carded his fingers through the back of Kuroo’s head, delighted that he could do things like that now.

“I think I would like the country but we’d have to visit my parents during holidays.” Sawamura went still at this. He could handle Kuroo having feelings for him, some part of him must have noticed it on some level because it just felt right. But Kuroo’s clear intention of being with Sawamura into the far future, of being willing to uproot his life and move to a new place was something that Sawamura couldn’t handle.

“You asshole.” Sawamura tilted his head back.

“Are you crying?” Kuroo asked, suddenly lifting his head and forgetting his own embarrassment.

“No, go away.” Sawamura shoved Kuroo’s face away. Sawamura hoped Iwaizumi’s confession was going a lot smoother than his own.

“You love me, you don’t want me to go anywhere.”

“I have never regretted a decision more quickly in my life.”

“Even that time you agreed to let Bo cut your hair? Or the time we took all the alcohol we had and put it in a bucket and drank it all? Or the time we snuck into the pool but then all the lights were turned off and there was that creepy guy just watching us? Or when we played strip poker with the girls volleyball team and had to walk home naked because they are vicious creatures?”

Honestly Sawamura had no choice but to shut Kuroo up with a kiss. It was for the good of everyone involved, really.

**Author's Note:**

> Kurodai Week is kicking my butt!
> 
> This is for Day 5 (which I'm a couple hours late on) Fake Relationship.


End file.
